The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!
''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! ''was a children television series based on the NES video game, Super Mario Bros. 2, and developed by DIC Entertainment. The show led with a "live-action" section for up to five minutes, moved onto an animated part of the show, and for the final five minutes, it reverts to the live-action filming, totaling about half an hour. The "live-action" segment was based on Mario and Luigi with problems that include, but not limited: plumbing, living in a basement, meeting celebrities and generally being fed up with Italian jobs. The animated segment insinuates them enjoying their time, fighting with each other and saving Princess Toadstool. In some episodes King Koopa would use an alter-ego and wear a costume to represent other villains from a movie, book or real-life historical event. The series ran for one season beginning on September 4th, 1989, and ended on December 1st, 1989. The series was distributed by Viacom Enterprises and currently distributed by Paramount Home Video and NCircle Entertainment. Many stores had the home videos of this show. NCircle Entertainment also released them on DVD at GameStop along with Nintendo games. The NCircle Entertainment DVDs of the show were also sold at more stores. Cast * Lou Albano — Mario * Danny Wells — Luigi * Jeannie Elias — Princess Peach, Birdo, and Shy Guy * John Stocker — Toad, Mouser, Snifit, Blooper, Koopa Troopa, Fryguy and Beezo * Harvey Atkin — Bowser and Tryclyde Other Voices * Robert Bockstael * Dorian Joe Clark * Rob Cowan * Denise Pidgeon * Paulina Gillis * Greg Morton * Joyce Gordon * Greg Swanson * Diane Fabian * Marilyn Lightstone * Marla Lukofsky Episode List # The Bird! The Bird! / Neatness Counts # King Mario of Cramalot / Day of the Orphan # Butch Mario & the Luigi Kid / All Steamed Up # Mario's Magic Carpet / Marianne and Luigeena # Slime Busters # Rolling Down the River / The Mario Monster Mash # The Great Gladiator Gig / Bonkers from Yonkers # Mario and the Beanstalk / Bats in the Basement # Love 'Em and Leave 'Em / Will the Real Elvis Please Shut Up! # Magic's Magic # The Great BMX Race / Mama Mia Mario # Stars in Their Eyes / Alligator Dundee # Jungle Fever / Dance # Brooklyn Bound / Cher's Poochie # The White Knight / Wild Thing # Toad Warriors / E.C. The Extra Creepy # The Fire of Hercufleas / The Marios Fight Back # Count Koopula / Magician # Pirates of Koopa / Do You Believe in Magic? # Kiss 'N Tell / Mommies Curse # Two Plumbers and a Baby / Lost Dog # The Adventures of Sherlock Mario / Plumbers of the Years # Do You Princess Toadstool Take This Koopa...? / Mario Hillbillies # The Pied Koopa / Super Plant # Sing for the Unicorn / Fred Van Winkle # Koopenstein / Baby Mario Love # On Her Majesty's Sewer Service / 9001: A Mario Odyssey # Mario and Joliet / Fake Bro # Too Hot to Handle / Time Out Luigi # That Sinking Feeling / Tutti Frutti, Oh Mario # Hooded Robin and His Mario Men / Flower Power # 20,000 Koopas Under the Sea / Vampire Until Ready # Mighty McMario and the Pot of Gold / Heart Throb # Mario Meets Koop-zilla / Fortune Teller # Doppelganger / The Magic Love # Koopa Klaus / Little Marios # Mario and the Red Baron Koopa / Gorilla My Dreams # The Unzappables / George Washington Slept Here # Bad Rap / Caught in a Draft # Underworld Connections / Defective Gadgetry # The Mark of Zero / Toupee # The Ten Koopmandments / The Artist # The Koopas Are Coming! The Koopas Are Coming! / Zenned Out Mario # The Trojan Koopa / Texas Tea # Stinging a Stinger / The Great Hereafter # Quest for Pizza / The Painting # The Great Gold Coin Rush / Game Show Host # Elvin Lives / Home Radio # Plumber's Academy / Glasnuts # Hitch in the Works / Treasure of the Sierra Brooklyn # Karate Koopa / Adee Don't # Mario of the Apes / Chippie Chipmunks # Princess, I Shrunk the Mario Brothers / A Basement Divided # Little Red Riding Princess / No Way to Treat a Queenie # Fairies in the Spring / Pizza Crush # The Provolone Ranger / Goodbye Mr. Fish # Escape from Koopatraz / French # Mario of the Deep / Two Bums from Brooklyn # Flatbush Koopa / Opera # The Missing Link / Tutti Frutti Mario # Raiders of the Lost Mushroom / Cyrano de Mario # Crocodile Mario / Rowdy Roddy's Rotten Pipes # Star Koopa / Santa Claus Is Coming to Flatbush # Robo Koopa / Captain Lou Is Missing # The Moblins Are Revolting / The Ghoul of My Dreams Music For all "Mario" raps click here: Plumber Raps * The Plumber Rap 1 (Opening theme) * The Plumber Rap 2 (Opening theme) * Do the Mario (Ending Theme) Trivia * 4 WWF (Now known as the WWE) Hall of Famers performed, the late Capt. Lou Albano, the late "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Cyndi Lauper and Sgt. Slaughter. * Mario wears a blue shirt and red overalls from his first appearance in Donkey Kong and the first two Super Mario Bros. games and Luigi wears a blue shirt and green overalls from Super Mario Bros. 2 in the cartoon and they both have black hair instead of brown, while Mario's eyes are still blue and Luigi's eyes are green instead of blue. Also, Bowser is referred as King Koopa and has green skin instead of yellow and wears two spiked collars instead of five and wears a gold crown instead of having the usual red hair, resembling his sprite from Super Mario Bros., Peach is referred as Princess Toadstool and has red hair instead of blonde and she has no white gloves and wears a plain gold crown resembling her sprite from Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 2 and her eyes and jewelry are all green rather than blue and Toad's appearance is based on his sprite from Super Mario Bros. in which his vest is red instead of blue and his shoes were purple instead of brown. However, in the first three episodes, Toad's color scheme is reversed having a red hat with white spots and white vest with red pants and white shoes, although this old color scheme would later be reused for Toad's super form in The Fires of Herculfleas. * Mario and Luigi's super forms are based on their fire form sprites from Super Mario Bros., though Luigi's shirt in his super form is green instead of red. Their super form colors resemble the colors of their modern fire forms in the Mario games, beginning with Super Mario World, but with colors reversed. * The blue shirt and red overalls that Mario wears in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! would later be used as an alternate costume for Mario in the first three Super Smash Bros. games and an alternate costume for Wario in Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as well as Ice Mario's outfit in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U and as the Classic Suit in Super Mario Odyssey and the blue shirt and green overalls that Luigi wears would later be used as Ice Luigi's outfit in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U. Additionally, King Koopa's color scheme is later used as an alternate costume for Bowser in Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64 and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. * The cover songs from the original airings were edited out and replaced with instrumental songs from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World in the later TV airings and the DVD releases. * This is the only Mario cartoon to start and end with a live-action segment.